His Favorite accident
by kikyotwosoul
Summary: A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, this is all because of that incident. Blush painted his face as he though about that day. The day that his favorite accident happened, the day that their lips crossed paths and meet in front of the classroom.
1. Stupid Ramen Juices

Disclaimer: This is just an idea I came up with around midnight. Please tell me what you think! w Should I continue on with it or just give up hope?

* * *

His Favorite accident

a Sasu Naru story

Recommended listening: Be my escape by Relient K

It only took that one indecent for Naruto to realize. Though he should have known his feeling long before. It just showed how dim, he really was, but at least now he know why his heart beats so rapidly when he gets a glimpse of raven hair. Naruto, slammed the borrowed scroll on the table in frustration, but the blond soon regretted this action because it knocked over his bowl of ramen, spilling broth on the scroll, on Sasuke's scroll. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, this is all because of that incident. Blush painted his face as he though about that day. The day that his favorite accident happened, the day that their lips crossed paths and meet in front of the classroom. Now the next he sees Sasuke not only does he have to deal with controlling his heart rate, which is close to impossible, but he'll also have to tell him he got ramen juices on his scroll. Naruto could already hear what that stupid teme was going to say.

'You are such a dobe, why did I even let you borrow my scroll'. Maybe something more hurtful.

"I guess I should just get this over and done with." Naruto sighed as he rolled the now damp scroll, which is ruined beyond repair, and left his apartment.

Naruto was nearing Sasuke's house when he heard the mummer of two soft voices. Not meaning to pry, he told himself to continue to walk ahead, but his legs and curiosity got the better of him. Ducking behind a bush he caught the glimpse of duck-butt hair and a mess of grayish-sliver hair. Immediately Naruto matched them to Sasuke and Kakashi. The blond was still too far to make out everything that the two were saying.

"...advice..." Sasuke's face flushed, "...doesn't...maybe...want..."

Kakashi seemed to think for a second, and then pulled out his beloved book. He opened to a marked page and beckoned Sasuke closer.

"You...need to just...upside down...afraid...confess."

Naruto shook his head in confusion. What the hell is the pervert and the teme talking about. Naruto's ears then perked up at a certain word that was uttered from Sasuke.

"Tell...love."

Sasuke turned bright red, and Kakashi would appear to have been smiling, though it's hard to tell with because his mouth is always covered.

Naruto soon ran off, He felt his heart somewhat break.

"Damn," he mumbled, "Sasuke is in love with someone, I bet it's Sakura." As he jumped from the tops of building, not really sure of where he was headed to, the forgotten scroll fell from his pocket, earing a spot on the dusty road.

* * *

Who is this mystery person Sasuke is in love with...will he ever get his scroll back...and what did Kakshi say to Sasuke that was upside down? R&R


	2. An Uchaiha in love!

Thanks to those who reviewed I love you guys! I'm sorry for leaving the cliffhanger...but really it was to much fun to toture. XP Please enjoy

I listened to Hurt me by Kerli while I wrote this

I don't own Naruto, or the song

* * *

This is not at all how Sasuke what the conversation to go. In about three seconds the Uchicha was going to dismember their sensei. To make matters even more bothersome for the raven-haired boy, Kakashi was grinning…oh he was grinning. Even with his face half covered. Even Naruto, dim as he was, could tell. Sasuke replayed their earlier conversation.

"Sensei I need some advice" Sasuke's face flushed, "Naruto doesn't like me, and I do not enjoy his repulsive behavior in the least. But if I maybe said that I thought he was...that I want him to like me."

Kakashi seemed to think for a second, and then pulled out his beloved book. He opened to a marked page and beckoned Sasuke closer.

"You need to just get him upside down and then kiss him like they do in the book...see? Don't be afraid to confess that you love, okay?"

" I don't want to tell him I love him!"

'Damn it to all hell.' Sasuke glared at the perv. 'I didn't mean to say that. Now it makes me sound like I love him.'

Thanks to his big mouth he now had a grown adult grinning at him like a schoolgirl who found out the biggest news of the school. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the uchiaha.

"I do not love him, I don't even like him." Sasuke continued, hoping to convince the older man that Naruto meant nothing to him. "I hate him, his messy hair, and his cocky attitude. I hate it all! I wish I had never meet him!"

The last of his words rang out into the midday air. If anyone had been passing they would have clearly believed what Sasuke tried to portray to his sensei. But Kakshi was in front of the Uchiaha, and could see the only thing that ever gave away the boy, his eyes. They were filled to the rim with wetness, but never making any father. Though his emotion was brief, it was not unnoticed.

Kakashi turned to walk away but stopped, "I'm sure Naruto would say something of the same extend, though much less convincing. In fact I'm sure he has blurted out how he much he hates your guts. With so much in common, maybe you to should get together to covey your dying passion." With that he poofed out of sight.

Sasuke shifted his killer glare to the ground, his facial expression soften somewhat but still stayed. "I can't fall in love. Never, not with anyone." He closed his eyes at a pain filled memory that assaulted his mind. "It only ends up with you getting hurt."

Sasuke saw the midday colors fade to dusk. Today did not go as planned, he was hoping Kakashi sensei would tell him to keep his mind on his studies. Not encourage the idle thought of Naruto.

The Uchiaha stopped cold when his foot hit a scroll mindlessly sitting on the dusty road. Not any scroll for that matter, but the one he let Naruto borrow. He picked it up and stored it in his pocket. 'Dobe must have dropped it. That's what I get for letting him borrow something.' Only that really wasn't what Sasuke was worried about, in truth he was worried that the scroll happened to be rather close to a certain area were certain things were said, that a certain dobe wasn't suppose to hear.

* * *

What will Sasuke do now! He has his scroll he has his *cough* advice. What path will he take. Found out next time! R&R


	3. Who knew winter could be cold?

This song helped me become inspired for this chapter! Hold My Hand by New Found Glory

Please enjoy ^w^

* * *

Naruto wasn't positive how he had gotten there, or how long he had been there. All that did matter was that there was no noise, no snickering from others, no one to distract him. Just the slight melody of frogs and the waves of the pond lapping to shore, at was so much more peaceful then the chaos that was wrecking havoc in Naruto's brain. It shouldn't matter to him if he loves anyone, well maybe Sakura.

" I should get home soon." He softly said to himself, after seeing the sun dipping beneath the trees. The blond closed his eyes, "What's the use, no one is waiting for me."

Despite his augment he stood and proceeded to walk in the general direction of his apartment. He shoved his hands into his pocket to keep the bit of cold from his fingers. Ramen sure did sound good right now.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing out so late? You do know we have a mission tomorrow."

Naruto looked up in surprise, there beside him, Sasuke stood. His dark eyes entranced Naruto, causing his face to flush. He tore his gaze from Sasuke to control his breathing and to hide the blush on his face.

"What the hell Sasuke. I don't need to you to watch out for me! I can take care of myself. Stupid Teme!"

"Well someone needs to, you're not even wearing a jacket appropriate for winter."

The blond looked down at his orange sweatshirt. True it wasn't nearly warm enough for the weather, but it would have to do. It's all he could afford right now. "Here." Naruto looked up at the jacket Sasuke had been wearing, and was now offering it to him. "Just take it…if you get a cold. I'll never hear the end of it from you, complaining about a sore throat."

"…Sasuke?" Naruto was never so confused, they were just fighting…correct. So why is it that he's letting him borrow his jacket. Wait, borrow. "Um…Sasuke about your scroll…This morning I wa-"

"Whatever I know, I have it now. Just be more careful with my coat." Sasuke shifted on his feet and look at the pond. "Come on, let's go home."

Naruto didn't move till Sasuke was a good two feet in front of him. Well, turned out much better then Naruto thought it would have. Naruto shrugged on Sasuke's jacket, the smell of Sasuke was intoxicating. The blond forced his legs to move and caught up with the older boy.

The two walked in silence, only letting the wind make itself heard. They were nearing Sasuke's house. When the Uchiaha spoke,

"Naruto, do you hate me?"

"Well yeah, you're always trying to be better then everyone else, of course I hate you. I hate people like you. When I own your ass, when we face off, you'll have to acknowledge me, believe it!"

Sasuke was about to retort, but he then caught a glimpse of Naruto's face. He was grinning, not any grin but one that could put the sun out of business, a grin that left the Uchiaha speechless.

"Hey, Sasuke"

How was able to do that Sasuke thought. He made the cold day so suddenly unbearable hot.

"Sasuke look!" The blond was pointing toward the sky.

"What dobe. Will you shut-up."

"Sasuke, look it snowing!"

And that it was, little balls of white came slowly making their way down toward the two boys.

"Come on Naruto, get inside. You'll have to spend the night here till it stops snowing."

Naruto came down from cloud nine…"Spend the night."

"Yeah, are you retarded. Come on."

The blond gulped and walked into the unknown territory. The Uchiaha household.

* * *

Yeah so what do you think! Why I must know! What will this "sleepover" be like? Will Sasuke ever look at the scroll to see the real damage? Will how long will it snow. Find out next time! R&R

Super special thanks to these people for reviewing so far: sasunaru4evar, Goddess of the Innocent, LiliumDupree, and YaoiPhox. Here's a cookie for you guys!


	4. A noclothingnaked

Cleanse song by Bright Eyes and Faith by George Michael are the song I listened to

Please do enjoy /

* * *

Sasuke stiffened as he watched Naruto explore his house.

"Dobe, what in the hell are you doing. No one told you, you could just walk around my house. Go to kitchen, and don't touch anything."

The blond rolled his eyes and slumped to the kitchen area. God his house was big!

"Don't get mad at me Teme, remember this was your idea."

Sasuke walked up stairs leaving Naruto alone, he didn't know were the kitchen was, and really _really_ had to go pee. For now he just stood there, in the big, empty, quite house. There was nothing on the floor, not any ramen wrappers, or articles of clothing. In fact it was so clean Naruto got the impression that no one even lived here, but that's not true. Sasuke lives here. If you can call this living.

"Don't tell me you got lost."

The blond swung around to glare at the raven-haired boy.

"Well of course I did. I've never been here. How on earth am I suppose to know were your kitchen is, let alone the bathroom. If you don't tell me, your anally clean house, won't be clean anymore."

Sasuke pointed upstairs. "To the left, the door is open. Just take a bath while you're at it. You stink"

Naruto took off up the stairs. To preoccupied to notice Sasuke said he stunk.

The Uchiaha sighed and walked to the kitchen to cook. If Naruto even got the chance to use the stove, he's pretty sure he would make ramen.

The Uchiaha pulled out pots and pans to make dinner. Thinking back to his outstanding memory bank he pulled out the recipe for curry. He worked in silence, like most nights, but unlike those other nights, he imagined Naruto in the bath. Naked with water sliding down his tan abdomen, scrubbing between his upper thighs. The raven-haired boy leaned over the counter for support.

"Damn these hormonal thoughts" He muttered. Why on earth was he physically attracted to Naruto, he'll never know.

Naruto rested his head on the side of the tub. Then blushed and sat up erect. Sasuke used this bath. Generally when you bath your naked. Naked as in, no clothing naked. Where as in now, Naruto was that no-clothing-naked, maybe in the same spot as Sasuke had taken hundreds of baths. Not to mention he had a little problem. In the father south department. This little problem only recently made itself known in Naruto's life, but of course that is the path to adulthood.

"If I just ignore it, it'll go away." The blond told himself as he got up and toweled off.

"It'll just go away." But this time he wasn't referring to his 'little problem'.

* * *

Doesn't seem Naruto's problem is very little at all. With the sleepover just starting, so much more to happen. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you again to those who reviewed, your prize is...*drumroll* Kakashi! All tied up and ready to go. Don't forget to share.


	5. Don't you try anything weird!

**fancy tuna for all the fangirls** I don't own Naruto. I listen to all of my playlist why writing this follow the link. Enjoy! Okay .com/playlist/14183771915

* * *

It was then that a sudden knock on the door, caused Naruto to slip on a small puddle of water on the floor. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the squeaky-clean tiled floor.

"Baka, are you okay?" Sasuke asked through the door. When he didn't immediately get an answer he slammed the bathroom door open. Not now, but later he would think that his rash behavior was a little unnecessary. Right now, he felt it completely called for, though he wouldn't be able to say why. Actually, right now, all thoughts seem to leave his mind as he caught sight of Naruto, his long legs exposed, the space of stomach, that was beyond temping, and looking with the same expression of surprise, that was mirrored on Sasuke's face.

Neither boy could speak, or think, or even look else were then the others face. Or until Sasuke became aware of Naruto's 'little problem'. Causing him to form a 'little problem' of his own.

The Uchiaha was the first to form his composure, being an Uchiaha, of course.

"Din.." He turned form Naruto. "Dinner is ready get dressed in something from my room." Sasuke interrupted before he could ask. "Room to right at the end of the hallway."

With that The raven-haired boy left the blond, naled, dumbfounded, and oh so confused.

All Naruto had to do, to find the kitchen was follow the aroma of a spices. He found himself seated across from Sasuke at a round table. Eating in an silence. Looking in every direction he could other then the Uchiaha's. He noticed the yellow wallpaper, and the wood trimming. How everything was perfectly polished and kept very neat. It must take a lot of effort to keep a house this big clean.

Naruto felt his spoon leave his hand, and saw that his bowl was taken away.

"Hey! I wasn't finished Teme, give it back."

"There wasn't anything left. You were just drooling on the spoon."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still a teme." He muttered.

Sasuke proceed to wash the dishes. Naruto sat in the chiar unmoving.

"Hey!" the blond yelled. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke moved toward the stairs. "Hn."

Naruto followed him, and walked into room right behind him. When he entered he walked past Sasuke to the bed and sat down, more like threw himself down, but who's keeping track? "So where am I sleeping?" he asked

"Right there." Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, and began to undue the zipper on his shorts, when Naruto swung around, so he would face the wall, instead of the sudden semi nude boy.

"Teme what the hell, why are undressing in front of me!"

"I'm getting ready for bed. Unlike you, I haven't changed my clothes since we arr-"

"WAIT! What do you mean right there." Naruto faced Sasuke. "I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you! You might try something weird on me."

The Uchiaha moved to the bed, and leaned close to Naruto, defiantly close enough to make the blond feel way to overheated.

"Good because I was pointing to the floor, Dobe." He roughly shoved Naruto off the bed and climbed under the blankets. Before settling down he threw one of the pillows and the top comforter to Naruto.

As soon as Naruto was positive that Sasuke was turned in the other direction. He pressed his cheek to the cool floor to hopefully simmer the boiling blush on his face. Damn the Teme and damn the snow and damn the comforter that smelled like Sasuke, causing a strange feeling in Naruto's stomach.

* * *

Will Naruto die from blushing! Will Naruto put up with being on the floor? How will Sasuke sleep with the Dobe on a few feet away, and will Sasuke try something weird on Naruto? Find out next time! R&R

*Thanks those special two people who have been kind enough to review almost every time I post!*I will update Demyx's Promise soon.


End file.
